Bloody Tears
by Inuyashacrazyfan
Summary: Child abuse and why you should report it. if you need a to report child abuse there is a number ans website inside.


_**Bloody Tears**_

"_**Now Miss Higurashi tell us one more time what you saw." Said the over **_

**_weight police officer. "I already told ounce, why do I have to tell you _**

**_again?" I asked. I did not want to repeat the story all over again. I was _**

_**getting to depressed to even think about it." Imagine what it is like for **_

_**him." That thought gave her strength. She could tell this story over and **_

**_over until they had it memorized if she had to, she could do it for him. "Just _**

**_one more time for the record Miss Higurashi." Said the man. I nodded and _**

**_started the story. "I was in my room doing homework by my window when I heard _**

_**a loud bang. I looked out the window, where I heard the bang from across the street **_

_**at my friend's house. I looked at one of the windows and I could see someone's back **_

**_pressed onto the window, or at least half of his back the rest was pressed up to the _**

_**wall. At first I couldn't tell who it was but then I recognized the person as my friend **_

_**Inuyasha. I didn't know what was going on, I kept watching and I saw Inuyasha slide **_

_**down the wall and he didn't get back up. Then I saw Inuyasha's father, Toshio walk **_

_**up to him. At first I thought he was going to help Inuyasha up because he bent down, **_

_**but when he came back up he was holding Inuyasha by his collar. I was wondering **_

_**why Inuyasha wasn't fighting back but I didn't have time to think about that since **_

_**Toshio through Inuyasha across the room. That is when I ran downstairs and told my **_

_**dad. He is a police officer, he called backup. When they got there they surrounded **_

_**the house and after a few tries of getting Toshio to come out they busted down the **_

_**door. I snuck in with them. They all looked throughout the house, and found them in **_

**_the basement. What I saw I would never forget; Inuyasha was on the ground hunched _**

_**over holding his stomach and surrounded by his own blood. He had bruises, cuts and **_

**_wounds all over him. My father arrested Toshio and called an ambulance." We later _**

**_found out that Toshio had given him a sever drug over dose. _**

_**Different Scene**_

_**I opened my eyes, looked around and didn't recognize anything. **_

_**Everything was white, so boring and it smelled bad. I couldn't remember **_

**_where I was. The last thing that I do remember is that my father was _**

_**beating me again, and that I blacked out after he dragged me down the **_

**_stairs to the basement. Two men that looked like police officers walked in. _**

"**_Hello Mr. Tashi, do you mind if we ask you a few questions? They asked _**

**_obviously they did not care if I wasn't feeling well. I'm sure they could tell _**

_**that just by looking at me but I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "Could **_

**_you tell us what happened to make you come to the hospital? I heard _**

**_them ask but I didn't really care I was already getting absorbed into why I _**

_**was in the hospital. **_

"**_Dad! I'm home!" I yelled. I heard him say to come into the living room. When I _**

_**walked in he was sitting on his chair staring at me. "Hey dad, what do you need?" I **_

**_asked a little impatiently, I needed to go do my homework." "Your report card came. _**

_**It says you got a C in history." I heard him say, and I knew what was coming but I **_

**_wanted to try to avoid it. "I can explain…" I tried to say but he wouldn't let me. _**

"_**Inuyasha you know all I want you to do is get good grades, I don't ask anything else **_

_**of you. Just get good grades so you can go to a good collage and get a good education, **_

_**but no you want to slack off and get bad grades in school. "Dad I can do better" I said, **_

**_I was starting to get scared. "I know you can do better, but I told you what will _**

_**happen when you get bad grades didn't I?" he asked. "Yes you did but I…" "No more **_

**_excuses Inuyasha" and then he backhanded me across the face, I fell onto my book _**

_**back. I could feel my books digging into my back. I tried to get away but it was no **_

**_use. He got my foot and dragged me toward him I tried to get him off me but he _**

_**twisted my foot and kicked me in the gut. It knocked the wind out of me and I **_

**_couldn't breathe for several seconds. He picked me up by my neck, my book bag fell _**

**_off my back, he slammed me into the wall next to the window knocking the air out of _**

**_me again, he put pressure on my neck. I couldn't breath, thing were going black. He _**

**_dropped me before I could go unconscious. I sucked in some air but before I could get _**

**_another breath, he threw me across the room. He walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach again. I curled up into a ball trying to _**

**_forget what was going on but that was impossible. I could feel him kicking me in the _**

_**stomach still and then he grabbed my hair and started dragging towards the stairs. I **_

**_started fighting again but he got out his dagger and stabbed me in my ribs. He dragged _**

_**me down the stairs; I must have hit my head at least ten times. I felt him put a needle **_

_**into my arm but I could hardly breathe let alone fight him at this point. I felt him **_

_**stab me a few more times then passed out.**_

"_**After that I guess I wound up here, I don't really know how though." I said. "OK **_

_**well thank you Mr. Tashi. And then they left. I fell asleep right after that.**_

_** Different Scene **_

_**Toshio Tashi the court finds you guilty of child abuse and attempted murder on a **_

**_miner. You are here by sentences to life in prison, with no possible chance of parole. _**

**_Court adjourned. That was that. It was over. I walked outside; I could smell the fresh air. _**

**_I saw Kagome, who apparently saved my life by telling her father what she saw _**

_**threw her window. She saw me and gave me a slight smile, like she was saying she **_

**_was sorry for what happened but she was happy that he was in jail. I was too of course. _**

**_I saw my brother next. He gave me a small smile. When I saw him I new everything _**

_**would be better from now on.**_

_**THE END**_

If you are or know someone who is being abused please visit this site or call the number below

http://www.dfps.state.tx.us/ChildProtection/AboutChildProtectiveServices/reportChildAbuse.asp or call 1-800-4-A-CHILD


End file.
